


Adopted by Someone in a Band

by BlackParadeKilljoy, Pastel_Emo_Smolbean



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadeKilljoy/pseuds/BlackParadeKilljoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Emo_Smolbean/pseuds/Pastel_Emo_Smolbean
Summary: I would love it if you would comment to be a co-author cause I can't do this story all by myself.





	Adopted by Someone in a Band

"Aalia it's time to get ready for school" the orphanage counselor, Ms.Trinity, called up to my room. She is so mean to the other children here I just don't understand why she's nice to me. My name is Aalia Isabelle Weekes. I know what your probably thinking 'Are you Dallon Weekes' sister' nope I'm not. I just happen to have the same last name as him. Crazy right. I do love the band Panic! At the Disco though. I also love Green Day, Twenty One Pilots, Pierce the Veil, and Fall Out Boy. Oh how could I forget my favourite band is My Chemical Romance. Now Gerard Way has helped me get through some hard times. Oh hey look at that I'm already dressed. Guess talking to myself helps pass time by. "Hi Ms.Trinity" I say as I walk downstairs to get breakfast. "Aalia finally your up" she says in an exaggerated tone. "I've been up for a while" I tell her. "Well why don't yo-" she gets cut short by some of the other girls and boys that live here. "Good morning Francis" she tells the hottest boy at the orphanage. Ha he never talks to to me. That's just cause I'm invisible to everyone here except Ms.Trinity and my best friend, Jonathan. "Good morning Aalia" Francis says to me. Wait did he just talk to me. "G-good m-m-morning" I say back with my stutter. Whenever I'm around him I start to stutter. Jonny, I call Jonathan Jonny, just walked down the stairs and sat next to me. "H-hey Jon-Jonny" I stutter again cause Francis was still there. “Aalia are you oka- oh” I cut Jonny short by pointing to Francis who was sitting right next to me. “Jo-Jonny d-do you wa-want to go t-to sch-school now” I ask Jonny, wow my stuttering has gotten worse. “Yeah we should get going; Francis are you walking to school with us” Jonny told me and then asked Francis. “Sure I wou-” Francis started but got cut off by Amelia otherwise known as miss perfect saying “Francis come you are going to walk to school with me today.” I really hope that Amelia doesn't think Francis is actually going to walk to school with her. “Amelia I would actually like to walk to school with Aalia and Jonathan today” Francis said to her. Yes he's on our side. “Fine I guess I will walk to school with Rosie and Bree today” she said. Yay Francis is actually walking to school with us. I jump up from my seat and go get my phone, bag, and earbuds so we can start our walk to school. Once I get back downstairs Jonny pulls me to the side. “What do you want Jonny” I ask loudly. “Shh be quiet...look” I see Jonny pointing to Francis and Amelia. They were just talking. I don't understand what it's all about though. Just then Amelia kisses Francis’ cheek. Oh no she didn't. Here we go. I start walking toward Amelia and Francis. Just then I slapped Amelia on the cheek. “Um...sorry” I tell her. “You little b*tch” Amelia called me. “Amelia I don't think she meant to do that it was probably just natural reflexes” Francis tried to cover me up. Yeah it was natural reflexes. “Sure natural reflexes” I told her. “You don't sound to sure about that” Amelia told me. Once we got home from school Ms. Trinity pulled me into the kitchen to talk with me. "So Aalia you are getting adopted" Ms. Trinity told me. What! She has to be joking. "Are you sure it's me and not someone else" I asked. "Yes I'm sure it's you now go pack your bags your new father should be here any minute" Ms. Trinity told me. As I was told I ran upstairs and packed my bags. I only had 2 duffle bags full of clothes and then I had my bag that had my phone charger, earbuds, camera, which I bought with my own money, and my laptop. I had to now say goodbye to Jonny, that's gonna be hard. "Jonny I have to tell you something" I said while walking into his room that was shared with Francis and some of the other boys. "Okay fire away" Jonny told me. "I'm getting adopted and I'm moving to Cali" I told him. "Really that's amazing I'm so happy for you" Jonny said excitedly then picked me off the ground. He then noticed how sad I was when he put me down. "I'm gonna be leaving you and Ms. Trinity said I'm only going to have a dad and that makes me scared" I told Jonny. "Oh Aalia your fine I promise you'll be fine" he told me. "Aalia your new dad is here" Ms. Trinity called up the stairs. "Jonny can you walk downstairs with me" I asked him. "Yeah of course" he reassured me. We went to my room to get my bags and then walked downstairs. As soon as I reached the main lounge my mouth dropped open. Dallon Weekes and Brendon Urie were standing right in front of me. "Well Mr. Weekes here is your daughter" Ms. Trinity said.


End file.
